In some situations, it may be desirable for a first computational entity to be able to determine whether a second computational entity is running a known process or program, and no other processes. Being able to determine this may be usable to verify that a target system is free from malware.
However, determining whether the second computational entity is running a known process, and no other processes, can be challenging, since, for example, the second computational entity, if running malware, may intentionally provide incorrect responses to queries from the first computational entity with the goal of causing the first computational entity to determine that the second computational entity is free from malware.